


i'm lost in empty pillow talks again

by orphan_account



Series: Spring break prompts [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, i dont know i use too much italics?, really its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Zayn wants Niall to stay in bed with him, one time Niall does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm lost in empty pillow talks again

**Author's Note:**

> So that was one of my spring break prompt but I suck so there it is, couple months later. I do not own one direction, bla bla bla, title from All Time Low. Originally posted on my tumblr: bonjourziall.tumblr.com  
> Enjoy! xx

When he wakes up, it’s dark and cold and probably way too early for Zayn to be up. His intuition reveals to be true when he finds the alarm blinking a bright 6:04 in the pitch black room. He lets out a sigh of relief, relishing the thought of having _at least_ an additional three hours of sleep ahead of him and turns on his side to wrap an arm around his boyfriend and cuddle him back into sleep.

 

Except there is no warm body on the other side of the bed, just cold sheets and pillows and there’s a dim light coming from the bathroom and the sound of the tap running and water being spit and then it’s silence again and the light flickers off and the door is pushed open.

 

And there he is, dress shirt half buttoned and loose tie around his neck as he runs his fingers in his damp hair in front of the mirror just next to Zayn.

 

He’s so close, Zayn could touch him.

 

And that’s what he does.

 

He grabs his hand and Niall’s body tense, keepin a choked scream in. Despite the early hours of the morning, Zayn finds a way to smirk.

 

“Sorry babe, didn’t mean to scare you,” he mumbles as he tugs on Niall’s hand, trying to get him back in bed.

 

“It’s alright, go back to sleep,” he whispers in his rapsy morning voice that Zayn like so much. He tries to get out of his boyfriend’s grasp but Zayn is insistent and after a short moment, he manages to get Niall on top of him, arms wrapping around the tiny waist of the blond.

 

“Hmm, much better,” he mumbles as he nestles his face in Niall’s neck while Niall chuckles quietly, trying to wiggle his way out of bed to be able to finish getting ready for his day.

 

Zayn is tenacious though, and if there’s one thing he hates, it’s falling asleep without Niall, so he holds him like a lifeline. “Stop fucking squirming.”

 

And Niall does stop, with a sigh that he makes sure is as loud and long as possible.

 

“Zayn…” He warns him but it certainly doesn’t work because the older boy is making a trail of kisses from his ear to his cheek and down his jaw. “I really need to get prepared.”

 

Zayn tears his lips off Niall’s skin to look at him in the eyes, his hand coming up to play with the hair that definitely needs a dying job. “Stay in bed with me,” he asks with a pout, his hand massaging Niall’s scalp and the blond really considers it for a moment.

 

The moment is short-lived though because then, Niall is leaning down to kiss Zayn’s mouth and he uses this distraction to get out of bed, much to Zayn’s displeasure.

 

“I have an early meeting this morning but I have a pause at 9:30. I’ll bring you breakfast, yeah?” He proposes as he buttons his shirt and neatly knots his tie around his neck. “What do you want?”

 

“You,” Zayn replies and smirks when Niall roll his eyes and leans down once more to peck his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“I’ll just get you a chocolate danish then,” Niall mumbles against Zayn’s mouth and Zayn sighs happily because he knew Niall knew his order.

 

He pushes forward a little until he’s kissing Niall again and Niall almost wants to give in, to crawl back under the covers but he can’t so he pulls away only to press a kiss to Zayn’s forehead with a low, almost inaudible “I love you”.

 

Zayn catches it though, he always does, and Niall walks out the door with a beaming smile on his face when he hears Zayn’s “I love you,” muffled in the pillow.

 

{}

 

[Zayn wakes up and it’s a little past ten and his heart clenches because he realises he missed Niall, but sure enough, he finds his danish sitting on a table with a glass of milk and a little piece of paper inked with Niall’s messy handwriting ‘ _Sorry I woke you up this morning, I’m glad you’re having your beauty sleep even though you absolutely don’t need it. Love you, Nialler xx_ ’ and Zayn smiles like an idiot as he bites in his pastry and stick the note to his fridge.]

 

{}

 

“Can’t you just get another flight just a little later?” Zayn whines as he presses kisses on Niall’s shoulder where the blond is sitting at the edge of the bed, trying to get his suitcase closed. Zayn is kneeled behind him, arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s bare torso and he loves the way Niall shivers everytime he presses his lips on the pale skin.

 

“You know I can’t, I’ll miss me mum’s birthday Z,” he groans and Zayn rolls his eyes as he gets out of bed and sits down on the floor to grip the second zipper and meet Niall’s halfway, the luggage finally close. Niall crawls down and grabs Zayn’s neck to connect their mouths as a ‘thank you’. They kiss lazily on the floor, Zayn’s back pressed against the bed until they can’t feel their bums and Niall looks down to his watch with a sigh.

 

“I really have to go now,” he says with a lack of enthuisiam that makes Zayn kiss him again.

 

“I’m gonna miss you,” he whispers against his lips and Niall strokes his cheek because he _knows_.

 

“I really wish I could bring you along,” Niall confesses and Zayn hates the way those words are laced with a common sadness.

 

“I know babe, but we can’t really do anything about it, can we?” Zayn asks rethorically but Niall shakes his head anyway and heaves a heavy sign as he drops his head on Zayn’s shoulder, the older boy automatically kissing the hair that tickles his cheek.

 

“It’s not you, you know?” Niall says, looking straight in his eyes and then stands up, offering a hand to lift Zayn up off the floor which Zayn takes gratefully. Niall grabs both the tan hands in his and his eyes are locked once again with Zayn’s.

 

“I know-” Zayn begins but Niall shakes his head.

 

“She just doesn’t like my boyfriends in general,” he says and Zayn knows, Niall told him about his mom months ago. He squeezes his hand and Zayn’s attention his back on Niall. “But if she took the time to actually get to know you, she’d understand all the reasons why I fell in love you,” he says and Zayn’s face breaks into a bright smile when he presses his hands into Niall’s hips to move him closer to him until their lips are brushing.

 

“I love you,” Zayn whispers and Niall hums as he closes the gap between their faces.

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow night,” Niall says when they pull away. Zayn groans.

 

“But I hate waking up without you,” he pouts and Niall giggles.

 

“You hate waking up in general,” he teases and Zayn smiles against Niall’s jaw, kissing the faint stubble on the boy’s face and he sighs happily.

 

“Yeah but you make it much better.”

 

And Niall smiles at that confession. “I love you Zayn.”

 

{}

 

On Saturday morning, Zayn is woken up by a hand around his arm, shaking him out of sleep and Zayn groans for all replies, turning just a little deeper into his pillow.

 

The hand keeps shaking him but this time, there’s also a voice and Zayn silently wishes he could just snooze his boyfriend.

 

“Zayn,” maybe if he pretends he’s dead, the blond will just go away. “I know you’re not sleeping you tosser,” and it’s Zayn’s cue to open his eyes because he knows that if he doesn’t, he’ll be in trouble with Niall.

 

He’s greeted with the sight of the back of Niall’s football jersey, the boy looking into the drawers anxiously, and that’s when it hits Zayn because why the fuck is Niall wearing his football jersey on a Saturday morning?

 

“Have you washed my footie shorts lately?” he asks without a glance in Zayn’s direction.

 

“Why the fuck would you need your footie shorts on a Saturday morning?” he mumbles, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the palm of his hands. “You train on Wednesdays and Sundays.”

 

“Yeah but the coach left a message, tomorrow’s practise is moved to this morning and I can’t find my damn shorts.”

 

Zayn groans, trying his best to remember the last time he saw those stupid black shorts, the ones that could be literally _anywhere_ , and wonders why can’t Niall just skip his football training just _this_ once?

 

Because he loves football. And Zayn can’t do anything about it. Because he loves him.

 

“Have you checked the second drawer of the laundry room?” he tries with a heavy sigh.

 

It takes a few moments before he gets a reply but when he does, it’s all the way down the corridor with a ‘I have no idea what I’d do without you babe!’ and Zayn smiles to himself because _yeah_ , he doesn’t know what he’d do without Niall either.

 

It’s silent for the next minutes and Zayn almost wonders if Niall had already left. But of course, just as he’s about to get out of the comfortable heat of the bed, he hears a loud ‘Ow, fuck!’ that confirms him that no, Niall haven’t left yet.

 

“Don’t I get a kiss goodbye?” he shouts and sure enough, Niall appears in the doorframe, white jersey and black shorts on, hair a mess and a dopey smile on his face.

 

“You know you always get a kiss goodbye, moron,” he says as he jumps on the bed, landing on top of Zayn, the older boy automatically wrapping his arms around Niall to keep him in place. The blond smiles down at him before dropping a kiss on Zayn’s nose and then tries to wiggle out of his grasp, not that he has any chances of doing so anyway, not with Zayn’s grip. “Let me go now!”

 

“That wasn’t even a real kiss!” Zayn tries to protest but his grin kind of ruin the effect. “Plus, you’re probably late, I think you should just crawl back under the duvet and let me cuddle you back to sleep,” he tells but Niall shuts him off by pushing his mouth against Zayn’, kissing him lazily, and it’s enough for Zayn to totally forget what he was even going to say, letting his grip fall loose around Niall. And that is exactly what Niall needs if he want to get of there and get to the field on time.

 

“See ya later,” he says quickly with a peck to Zayn’s forehead, and before Zayn can even start to comprehend what’s going on, Niall is out of the room, making his way down the hall. “I’ll bring you lunch, you better be up by then!” he shouts from the front door.

 

“Don’t forget your-” he doesn’t even have time to finish his sentence when the door is slammed. “Trainers,” but Niall is already out the door.

 

{}

 

[Niall does come back mere seconds later, with a ‘I forgot my trainers!’ but Zayn doesn’t mind because he gets one more kiss goodbye.]

 

{}

 

When Zayn wakes up, there’s no alarms beeping, or drawers slamming, or luggage zipping. When he wakes up, it’s by a pair of pink lips pressing softly against his, the sun shyly peeking through the curtains and a content sigh that reaches his ears. He blinks one eye open to find Niall on top of him with a stupid smirk on his face. Zayn closes his eye and bites down his own smile.

 

“No,no. You’re not going back to sleep, it’s time to wake up sleepyhead,” Niall teases him while dropping kisses on Zayn’s neck in between each words and ignore the groan that slips past Zayn’s lips.

 

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Zayn questions him, his eyes back open and his arms locked around Niall’s waist to keep to boy from moving around, or escaping. For the first time in a long time, he’s _there_ and Zayn likes it that way and he intends on keeping it that way.

 

“Because I made you breakfast?” A kiss on Zayn’s chin. “Your favorite.” A kiss behind Zayn’s ear.

 

“Chocolate chips pancakes?”

 

“With raspberries and blueberries.” A kiss on Zayn’s collarbone.

 

And as on cue, Zayn’s belly growls.

  
  


“Five more minutes? Please?” and of course Niall caves in and it is totally _not_ because of the puppy eyes or the professional pout, he just really really doesn’t mind laying in bed with Zayn five more minutes because if he could, he’d spend eternity by his side.

 

{}

 

[And well, five turns into ten that turns into forty, but Niall’s head his on Zayn’s chest and Zayn’s fingers are running through the blond locks and they really have no reason to be up, except maybe for the chocolate chips pancake cooling on the kitchen table.

 

They don’t really care.]


End file.
